Im nothing without you
by Loba de Mercy falls
Summary: Esta historia contiene spoilers de Shiver y Linger no les recomiendo que lo lean hasta que los haigan leido y si es DISFRUTENLO¡ porfavor comenten si les gusto para que siga subiendo mas con mi amiga¡ comenten porfavor :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia contiene spoilers de Shiver y Linger no les recomiendo que lo lean hasta que los haigan leido y si es DISFRUTENLO¡**_

_**Sinopsis:**_

_**Sam a encontrado una cura con ayuda de Cole entonces ¿Cómo funcionara esa cura…?**_

_**Mientras tanto Grace es rescatada por un licántropo desconocido cuyo nombre es Chris.**_

_**Y por lo tanto Isabel esta confundida con respecto a Cole.**_

I'm nothing without you

Capitulo 1

Grace

Arboles. Es lo primero que veo con mi vista lobuna, están cubiertas de nieve, que se derretirá, con la luz del sol. Y luego veo oscuridad.

Frio.

Es lo que siento. Siento mi piel se desgarra; mis recuerdos empiezan a volver. Luego viene una palabra en mi cabeza pero entre mas lo pienso me doy cuenta que no solo es una palabra, si no, un nombre.

SAM.

No dejo de temblar en la nieve, tengo tantas ganas de vomitar.

SAM.

Mi cuerpo se empieza a tranquilizar, estoy empezando a respirar regularmente, me quedo tumbada en la nieve. Unos segundos después siento la presencia de alguien detrás de mí.

No llego a distinguir, ya que el sol me siega temporalmente, pero como pasan los segundos logro enfocar su rostro. Distingo que es un rostro masculino con facciones marcadas.

Siento que me sonrojo ya que recuerdo que no llevo nada puesto.

Escucho una voz levemente suave que me dice algo que no llego a entender, pregunto en un susurro "¿Qué?" y el respondio con una sonrisa:

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Lo único que llego a articular es:

-Ropa

Pero en ese instante llega una ráfaga de aire frio y empiezo a temblar salvajemente.

Llego a distinguir la cara preocupada del desconocido y siento como unos fuertes brazos me levantan y me conducen a un lugar oscuro y escucho el sonido de un motor y el encendido de la calefacción,

Siento como me cubre con una cazadora negra, voy recuperando el calor.

-Gracias –llego a susurrar-.

-No hay de que.

Después de unos minutos siento como baja la velocidad para aparcar la camioneta.

Se voltea sonriendo levemente y dice:

-Por cierto, soy Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sam

Grace, es lo único que pienso desde la primera noche que paso sin ella. Estar solo sin su calor abrigándome en esta fría cama gigantesca me deprime. Son duros esos momentos en los que mi mente solo piensa en si estará bien o si puede guiarse sola en las noches tormentosas de Mercy Falls.

Me torturaba a mí mismo.

Pero ahora con la ayuda de Cole o mejor, con la ayuda que yo le di a él, ya que él fue quien lo descubrió, podemos ayudar a Grace y a los demás de la manada.

Hemos descubierto la cura.

Y ahora me encuentro en Kenny's esperando a Cole e Isabel para analizar la cura; después de unos minutos escucho la típica campanilla que anuncia la llegada de alguien, en ese momento una cabellera rubia se para en mi mesa, haciéndome quitar la vista de la grulla que comenzaba a hacer.

-Sam tú y tus grullas –dijo Isabel con su tono de superioridad.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de la leyenda de las grullas?

-Miles de veces, Sam

Isabel se sienta al lado mío justo cuando suena la campanilla y entra Cole se para enfrente de nosotros y dice:

-Vaya, vaya miren quien se ha unido a nuestro club -dijo con tono sarcástico y se sienta enfrente.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Isabel se sonroja levemente… pero puede que sea mi imaginación.

-Nunca mencionaste que vendría él –dijo Isabel un poco furiosa

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Cole me interrumpe.

-Bueno pues ahí está la puerta, y si no quieres que la novia de Ringo vuelva, puedes tomar ir en esa dirección -dice Cole decidido.

Ahora si veo que Isabel se sonroja.

-Esperen ¿Encontraron la cura?-dice Isabel sorprendida

-Pues si me permites, para eso hemos venido –dice Cole


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA¡ LO SIENTO SI ESTA RARO PERO LO HICE SOLA, PERO AQUI ESTA¡ DISFRUTENLO¡**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Grace

Chris el chico que me salvo no se veía mayor de 18 años, me examinaba el rostro y me sorprendió la admiración que vi en el, me sonroje levemente y me sentí luego de lo mas incomoda ya que solo traía una cazadora suya que llegaba a taparme parte del cuerpo. Chris me dio un cierto tono de desconfianza ya que bueno no sabía que planes tenía conmigo. Me daba miedo la posibilidad de que fuera un secuestrador o un violador ya que bueno, estaba desnuda. Sorpresivamente pareció que me leyó el pensamiento y dijo:

-Tranquila, no te hare nada –dijo Chris, nervioso –estaba paseando por el bosque y te vi ahí tirada terminando de convulsionar. Ya se lo es pasar por eso, no es nada bonito.

Ese comentario termino por sorprenderme aun más. Pensé "dijo que ¿ya había pasado por eso?", Abra la posibilidad que este muchacho sea… Tenia que quitarme las dudas de encima y se lo pregunte.

-¿A que te refieres con que ya pasaste por eso? –dije un tanto confundida.

-Bueno terminar de transformarse en lobo no es nada fácil.

Okay, lo dijo, el era un licántropo. La idea no me dejaba tan tranquila.

-Oh. Bueno sabes te tengo que decir que no me tranquiliza mucho eso ya que bueno. –Dije insegura –estoy desnuda y no se que intenciones tienes conmigo y espero que sea ayudar. –por alguna razón el se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, olvide que tenía ropa en la cajuela que te iba a dar. Espera aquí deja te la traigo –dijo y abrió la puerta dejando que el aire entrara, me estremecí –Lo siento –dijo y cerro la puerta dejando me adentro.

Por alguna razón me agrado, pero me vino un pensamiento que había olvidado por completo

Tenia que buscar a Sam

Chris volvió con una camisa considerablemente grande para usarla como vestido. Unos converse rojos que me quedaban a la medida.

-Te debes preguntar porque la camisa es tan grande, bueno era de mi padre que dejo olvidada y la guarde, era un tipo grande. Y los tenis eran de mi hermana y al parecer si te quedan –dijo mirándome el rostro para ver como reaccionaba.

-Gracias. Me podrías un poco de… -me interrumpió terminando la frase.

-Privacidad, claro, lo siento –dijo cerrando la puerta y alejándose una distancia aceptable.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

La camiseta me quedaba exactamente como un vestido. Me encontré con un pedazo de listón en el suelo y lo use como un cinturón sobre el vestido. Me coloque lo tenis y me sentía incomoda por no llevar ropa interior, pero agradecí que al menos no tenia que estar totalmente desnuda.

Tenia que pedirle a Chris si me podía prestar su teléfono para poder llamar a Sam, y me dijiera si estaba en casa, por alguna razón quería que Chris me llevara hasta Sam para poder sacarle un poco de información sobre el.

Le hice una seña a Chris para que se acercara.

-¡CHRIS! ¡ACERCATE! –grite y el se acerco rápidamente.

-Te vez bien, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo mas?

-Bueno… -dije una tanto confundida por su comentario pero lo tome como comentario nada más –te quería pedir prestado tu teléfono para poder ver si hay alguien en casa para poder ir ahí.

-Claro, toma, no tiene tanta batería, pero tiene algo para una llamada, si quieres te puedo llevar a casa –dijo nervioso. Me pregunto si siempre era así.

–Eso es muy amable, gracias, pero tengo que verificar si hay alguien en casa –dije tomando el teléfono.

Recordé milagrosamente el número de Sam y marque esperando que contestara.

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, siete tonos y no marcaba. Lo intente por segunda vez y nada.

Pensé la posibilidad de que se le olvido el teléfono en casa, ya que eso pasaba a menudo. Lo que significaba que no estaba en casa. De repente me acorde de Isabel y rápidamente marque su numero.

Uno, dos, tres…

-¿Hola? –escuche luego, sentí una extraña mezcla de felicidad y alivio de que si contestara.

De repente me sentí tímida y nerviosa, tenía que elegir las palabras correctas.

-Hola, Isabel s-soy Grace.

Silencio.

Tenía nervios y de repente pensé que había colgado.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Grace? ¿En serio eres tu? Wow mujer de repente pensé que no eras tu. ¿Donde estas?

-Bueno estoy en la carretera con un chico que me salvo de que me congelara en el hielo del suelo y que me terminara de transformar – gire y Chris se alejo sin que me diera cuenta. Me agradaba.

-Grace ¿Es enserio? ¿Un chico te vio desnuda? – escuche que lanzo una carcajada y luego escuche dos voces de fondo que hablaban con Isabel. Un momento después me di cuenta de que era la voz de Sam y Cole- Grace te paso a Sam parece que esta muy ansioso para hablar contigo y mas que escucho que te pregunte si un chico te vio desnuda –un momento después escuche la voz de Sam en el teléfono.

-Grace, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué es eso de que un chico te vio desnuda? –escuche en Sam un tono a la vez aliviado supongo de que ya no fuera loba y de enojo de que tal vez de que un chico me vio desnuda.

-Es que me encontró tirada en el suelo terminando de transformarme y me ayudo llevándome a su carro para entrar en calor, pero descuida me dio ropa y… -me interrumpí, la batería se estaba acabando – maldición, Sam ¿Dime donde estás?

-En Kenny`s pero ya nos íbamos a casa ¿Grace que pasa?

-Sam lo siento la batería se esta acabando. Mira Sam vete a casa de Beck y ahí te veo. Voy para allá.

-Grace te puedo ir a buscar yo, ¿Dónde –el teléfono se apago y no le pude decir a Sam donde me encontraba.

Chris se acerco a mí.

-Bueno, ¿donde te llevo?

-¿Sabes donde te queda Mercy Falls?

-Si, bueno esta lejos pero si podríamos llegar en 3 horas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos a las afueras de Duluth.

-Oh, esta bien.

Me metí en la camioneta y en 3 horas me reencontraría con Sam de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA¡lamento tardar mucho con este capitulo, mi amiga y yo no nos poniamos de acuerdo con este capitulo por que el anterior lo hice yo sola PERO AQUI ESTA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE LARGO¡ UNOS COMENTARIOS AYUDARIAN A DECIRME SI QUIERES QUE CONTINUE¡, DISFRUTEN¡**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Sam

-¿Pero la cura es definitiva? –dijo Isabel.

Le estábamos contando a Isabel sobre la cura, ya que si no le contábamos se podría como un animal salvaje.

- Tendríamos que ponerle la cura cuando ella… -me fui interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Isabel, que ella agarro tanteando la bolsa.

-Esperen tengo que contestar tal vez sea mi padre y si no contesto me mata –dice abriendo el teléfono y alejándose.

Cuando Isabel se paro Cole no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Ey Cole ¿Porque tan atento a Isabel? No la van a secuestra –digo bromeando.

-¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme por Isabel? Ha ha ¿pero no ves que esta gritando muy feliz? –dice Cole pensativo.

-Si, me pregunto quien será.

-Pues preguntémosle – dice Cole y luego le grita a Isabel- ¡EY ISABEL HACERCATE! ¡NO NOS AISLES DE TU LINDA CHARLA!

En ese momento Isabel se acerca y me impacta lo que le escucho decir:

-Grace ¿Es enserio? ¿Un chico te vio desnuda?

En ese momento cuando escuche que era Grace la que llamaba, Cole y yo volteamos a Isabel.

-¿Es Grace la que esta en el teléfono? –dijo Cole sorprendido.

-Isabel pásame a Grace por favor - dije un tanto ansioso y furioso de su último comentario.

-Grace te paso a Sam parece que esta muy ansioso para hablar contigo y mas que escucho que te pregunte si un chico te vio desnuda –dice y me pasa el teléfono volviéndose a sentar junto a Cole.

Tomo el teléfono y me lo acerco a oreja.

-Grace, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué es eso de que un chico te vio desnuda? –dije rápidamente Isabel y Cole soltaron una pequeña carcajada.

-Es que me encontró tirada en el suelo terminando de transformarme y me ayudo llevándome a su carro para entrar en calor, pero descuida me dio ropa y… -dejo de hablar un momento y luego dijo - maldición, Sam ¿Dime donde estás?

-En Kenny`s pero ya nos íbamos a casa ¿Grace que pasa? –dijo preocupado.

-Sam lo siento la batería se esta acabando. Mira Sam vete a casa de Beck y ahí te veo. Voy para allá. –dijo apurada

-Grace te puedo ir a buscar yo, ¿Dónde –Grace colgó y maldije por lo bajo por que se corto la llamada.

-Y… ¿como le va a ella? –dijo Cole sarcásticamente

-Vamos debemos irnos tengo de volver rápido a casa de Beck para esperarla –dije sacando dinero lo mas rápido posible.

-Vamos porque siento que alguien se pondrá celoso –dijo Isabel parándose de su asiento.

-Okay, creo que será divertido.

Salimos corriendo de la cafetería. Necesitaba volver a verla y evitar que alguien más me la quitara.

* * *

Grace

Ya estamos a 30 minutos de llegar a Mercy falls, hace 2 horas y media estábamos en un silencio muy incomodo pero esta vez me arme de valor y dije:

-Y… ¿que tal tu familia? –muy mal comienzo de la conversación.

-mmmm… -dijo dudando, fui muy estúpida al preguntarle eso.

-Escape de casa –dijo- Mis padres… murieron asesinados –dijo triste y vulnerable de repente –y mi hermana vive con mi abuela

Maldición ¿Porque pregunte eso?

-lo siento –dije con la cabeza agachada y avergonzada.

-No lo sientas no es tu culpa –dijo dándome palmadas en la pierna –mejor cambiemos de tema.

-De acuerdo –dije dándole las gracias muy dentro de mí – ¿de que quieres hablar?

-mmmm –dijo pensativo- hablemos de ti, ¿Por qué razón encontré una chica muy linda tirada en la nieve convulsionando?

Reí un poco por eso.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo…ah, me escape de mi casa porque seria difícil explicarles a mis padres sigamos mi "don" y después me encontraron en un hospital ya que me estaba desangrando en la casa de mi novio, bueno estaba punto de morir, pero un chico llamado Cole consiguió volverme loba y me escape por la ventana –dije, mire su rostro para ver como reaccionaba.

-Entonces te estabas desangrando es casa de tu novio ¿Tienes novio? –pregunto un tanto decepcionado porque dije que tengo novio.

-Si, se llama Sam y la razón por la que me escape fue por que mis padres me descubrieron durmiendo con el en mi cuarto –dije tristemente recordando ese momento.

-Bueno pues confió que si estuvieran "solo durmiendo", vamos no estés triste los padres luego se ponen así –dijo mirándome.

-je, supongo.

Luego extrañamente 10 segundos después nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, fue extraño.

No me di cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado a Mercy Falls, al parecer había una feria y había muchas luces y se veía a todo el pueblo ahí.

-Wow que lindo –dijo Chris.

-Si, es raro casi no se hacen ferias aquí.

Después de pasar todo el lio de coches que estaban ahí le indique a Chris la dirección de la casa de Beck, por suerte la recordaba.

Finalmente llegamos y las luces estaban encendidas. Me llego un repentino ataque de nervios, no sabia como actuar ahora. Sentí que Chris me tomaba del brazo y dijo dulcemente:

-Vamos creo que te están esperando.

-Si, eso creo.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y caminamos hacia la casa. Llegue a la puerta con Chris a lado y toque.

Unos segundos después vi a Sam y sentí como me envolvía en un abrazo del que jamás me quería separar.


End file.
